Sanguine: The Origins Saga
by Sanguine Blade
Summary: The Story of Sanguine. From his life in a test tube made by a creator, to the landing on Equestria. What will happen? How will it go? Fin dout by reading...
1. Chapter 1: The Lab Arrival

Sanguine: The Origin Saga

Chapter 1

The Lab Rat

It was the year 2133 in Equestrian time. Twilight and Cadence, as well as the other rulers of Equestria, have kept peace for many years. Meanwhile, a mysterious race simply called Equisgenera, had been secretly gathering samples for their project. Project NEIGHOS. This project was still slowly starting. Waiting for key ingredients and could not progress. Until, now…

Professor Deoxy was sitting in his office when the intercom rang. He pressed a button and spoke.

Deoxy: What is it?

Speaker: Sir…they have arrived.

Deoxy paused for a minute. Then pushed the button.

Deoxy: Please repeat last message.

Speaker: The items have finally arrived sir.

Deoxy: If you are lying…you know what will happen.

Deoxy stepped out of his office and into the bright corridor. He trotted to the ship bay and there landed a space ship. Two Equisgenera stepped out with a large metal container.

Pony 1 and 2: Deoxy sir!

Deoxy: You got what I requested?

The two ponies opened the case. Inside were four containers of blood.

Deoxy: Yes. At last! The samples of Equestria are here! Did you manage the last one?

The ponies lifted a canister out of the middle. Inside was blood as well as hair and skin cells.

Pony 1: Samples of the mysterious colt from Equestria. From the Doctor.

Deoxy smiled widely.

Deoxy: At last…finally. The project is under way!

Deoxy grabbed the case with magic and took them inside. He came to a room with computer, vital analyzers, and a large chamber in the center connected by several wires. Deoxy stepped onto a ladder to get above the chamber. He opened the blood and poured it in.

Deoxy: First, the power of the earth.

The blood poured in

Deoxy: Next the power of the skies.

Another canister was emptied.

Deoxy: Then, the blood of the magically gifted.

The blood poured inside.

Deoxy: Now for the final parts!

The Doctor samples were added. Then, Deoxy slit the end of his hoof and let his blood drip into the chamber. Once this was done, a large metal top with more wires latched onto the chamber and sealed it shut.

Deoxy stepped down to see a small spec in the container. It was absorbing the other fluids inside the container.

Deoxy: Soon, my dear creation will be born! Then the Equisgenera will have a soldier to topple Equestria!

Another scientist stepped in.

Deoxy: Oh Ribose. Glad you are hear. You are to monitor this along with me and Nucleus. This is the most important job we've ever undertaken. Contact me whenever there are changes in size vitals or anything else significant.

Ribose: As you order sir.

Deoxy: Excellent! Now I must be off. I must take a visit to the observatory satellite room. I must make sure our scouts didn't cause to much of a panic.

Ribose: Yes sir!

Deoxy trotted out of the room to the Scouting Room. There were many corridors in the lab. However, Deoxy had made sure to memorize all the paths and junctions in the facility. He came to a set of metal double doors and they opened in front of him. He stepped into a room filled with screens and a large computer console.

Telescope: Ah Professor Deoxy! What brings you to my humble department?

Deoxy: I wanted to check our cameras on Equestria. To make sure that its occupants haven't become too suspicious.

Telescope: Alrighty. Here you are.

The monitors showed the places where the samples were gathered. A unicorn, a rainbow Pegasus and an orange earth pony. They seemed to not have memory of what had happened and they were all asleep.

Deoxy: Excellent work Telescope. The samples were gathered without a hitch. Before I go, any sightings of "Him" anywhere?

Telescope: The logs don't show anything recent, and they would have alarmed me if he was anywhere near this facility. I assure you.

Deoxy: Keep me up to date in anything out of the ordinary happens. Now I must be off. I have more important matter to attend to.

Telescope: Yes sir!

So deoxy stepped away without another word.

Deoxy: Soon. My child will be born. Sanguine…will be my son and savior. My weapon to take out those blasted Equestrians. Project NEIGHOS is underway. The clock has started and it won't stop until my work is complete.

(Maniacal Laughter)


	2. Chapter 2: The Sample Grows

Chapter 2

The Sample Grows

The sample had been growing for many days and nights. At a slow process, the little embryo was forming. The sample was finally at the stage known as the NTB. This meant that under Equisgenera law, they couldn't kill the sample or risk death.

Deoxy was sitting at his desk filing paperwork. When Ribose pressed the button to ask to be let in. Deoxy opened the door and Ribose walked up to his desk.

Deoxy: Explain yourself.

Ribose: Sir I don't know how…but the sample.

Deoxy: Elaborate.

Ribose took a breath and calmed himself.

Ribose: Sir. The sample has increased its growth rate past the expected.

Deoxy: How fast?

Ribose: According to our calculations…the sample is going to be fully grown 3.5 months.

Deoxy pulled of his glasses and set them down.

Deoxy: You're telling me…that the sample will be done 3.5 months faster than the typical eleven month incubation for normal organic life?

Ribose nodded.

Deoxy: Fantastic! Take me there!

The two walked to a set of large doors and they swiped an access card. The doors parted and Deoxy stepped in to see a large fetus where the embryo was a month ago. Deoxy looked intently at the subject. He surveyed it for any problems and it was in perfect health.

Deoxy: Amazing…it is already near day 225 in its growth cycle.

Ribose: I tested some of the subject to check why this occurred. Apparently the sample from The Doctor is increasing its forming process. Along with the magic and other samples.

Deoxy: Fantastic! Now I can name it.

Ribose: What shall we call it sir?

Deoxy looked intently at the specimen.

Deoxy: Sanguine. Sanguine Blade.

Ribose: Excellent choice sir.

Nucleus walked in.

Nucleus: Professor Deoxy! What brings you here?

Deoxy pointed at the container.

Nucleus: Why yes of course. I had forgotten Ribose went to tell you. I was double checking the analysis by Ribose and the lab confirmed his theory.

Deoxy put a hoof to the glass.

Deoxy: Welcome to life. Sanguine Blade…

He stepped out and back to his office happy that his creation seemed to be delivering all he hoped it would. He filed his work and patched into his television. He split the screen to four cameras and all were looking at Equestria.

One the cameras were a rainbow Pegasus, a purple alicorn with a young filly and an orange earth pony with a yellow mare. The voices could be heard through the cameras.

Apple Jack: Apple Bloom! Give me a hand with fixin the barn!

Apple Bloom: Sure sis!

The two were hammering away at a wall that was damaged.

Apple Bloom: So is the wound healing?

Apple Jack: Yes it is much better but I still cannot remember how it happened.

Apple Bloom: Well I am glad it's okay.

Deoxy turned his head to the other screen. With an alicorn and a filly.

Twilight Sparkle: Sweetie be careful!

Filly: I am mom!

The filly levitated the books onto the shelf.

Twilight: I am proud of you darling but I just want to keep you safe.

Filly: I know mom. It is okay.

The filly hugged her mother as she winced in pain slightly.

Filly: Mommy? Is your wound hurting again?!

Twilight: Just a little bit. I need some rest can you finish up here?

Filly: Yes mommy!

The mare walked away as the filly levitated books to the shelf.

Deoxy turned to the next screen with the rainbow Pegasus.

Rainbow: man my body still hurts from that sting I got. I cannot believe that I still need to rest until then.

An orange Pegasus flew in.

Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! Are you okay?

Rainbow: I am still hurting and I can't fly for another day.

Scootaloo: Bummer. Well can I get you anything?

Rainbow: Some ice and a drink.

Scootaloo: Got it! I'll be back soon!

Then the pony flew off.

Deoxy: Phew. Still no one knows about us. Those scouts were good at their assignment. I will let them stick around. Until I find them useless…

Deoxy: I best return to my work.

He turned off the screen and returned to his calculations and waited for the next report from his colleagues…


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival of a Son

Chapter 3

The Arrival of a Son

It had been many months since Deoxy last saw his child. He was getting excited, because today was the day the creation would be ready to be released.

The speaker crackled to life in Deoxy's office.

Speaker: Sir…it is time.

Deoxy rushed from his office to the growth lab. He looked and saw a beautiful male alicorn colt in the chamber.

Ribose: We are ready to release him sir.

Deoxy walked close to the container.

Deoxy: open it.

Ribose pressed a button and the liquid drained from the tank. The colt was lying down inside the container as it opened. Deoxy picked him up. The colt was black with blood red highlights on his hooves and mane. His mark was a swastika with a blood dripping blade crossing at diagonals on the bottom left and right of the mark.

Deoxy: I did it…I did it! I am taking him to my chambers.

Ribose: Yes sir!

Deoxy walked back into his room at the back of his office. He set the child on his bed and gently shook him to wake him up. The little colt opened his eyes. His eyes resembled that of a changeling but they were blood red.

Sanguine: Are you my father?

Deoxy: Yes I am. Your name is Sanguine Blade and I am your daddy.

Sanguine: Yay, I have a daddy!

Deoxy: Your daddy is a really smart scientist and we live here at your daddy's research lab.

Sanguine looked out the window.

Sanguine: This place is beautiful. Will I get to see more?

Deoxy: Oh yes, tomorrow you will be receiving training.

Sanguine: Training?

Deoxy: Of course, you want to be able to help your daddy don't you?

Sanguine: Yes!

Deoxy: Well you must learn to use your power. You need to learn how to use your wings and magic. Only with training can you help me.

Sanguine: If that's true…than I will train my best daddy. I want to help you!

Deoxy: Good boy. Now I must get back to my work. You stay here and read some books.

Deoxy pointed to a large bookshelf. Sanguine nodded.

Deoxy: Good now I must go. Stay out of trouble.

Sanguine: Yes father!

Then the door shut behind Deoxy.

Deoxy spent most of the day working on his files and papers. Writing some, destroying others and other things.

After finishing his work, he returned to his room and saw Sanguine on the ground reading a book. Deoxy smiled.

Deoxy: How goes the reading?

Sanguine: It is interesting. This book on Equestria seems very fascinating.

Deoxy: One day, when you are all grown up, we will go there. You are my son and I want you happy.

Deoxy's thoughts about what he wanted Sanguine to do shifted. At first, he wanted his son to kill the people of Equestria but now he wanted to go and live there with his son.

Sanguine: Really daddy?

Deoxy placed am arm on his son.

Deoxy: Yes son. One day, we will. Now let's go to bed.

Sanguine: okay dad.

The two slept in Deoxy's large bed in the room.

The next morning, Deoxy took Sanguine to a special room in the lab.

Sanguine: Is this where I train daddy?

Deoxy: Yes it is.

Sanguine: I'm ready.

…: Then let's begin. Shall we?

Sanguine turned and saw a pony in a tight lab coat.

Deoxy: Sanguine, this will be your teacher Professor Neuron.

Neuron: Welcome Sanguine Blade.

Sanguine: Thank you Professor Neuron.

Neuron: Let us begin shall we?

Deoxy started stepping out of the door.

Deoxy: I will be back for you later son. Study hard okay?

Sanguine: I will father!

Then Deoxy left the room.

Neuron: Okay let us begin with Equisgenera language. Ready to begin?

Sanguine: I am ready Professor!

Sanguine studied extremely hard. He did his best to memorize all the texts he had to read. In a way to impress his father by his knowledge. Around 5:00 in Equisgenera time, Deoxy came for his son. However, Neuron pulled him aside real quick.

Deoxy: What is it?

Neuron looked at Sanguine then back to Deoxy.

Neuron: I have no idea how…but Sanguine has learned half of his academia in only a few hours. That process usually takes years of time and energy yet he reads faster than anyone here and has highly superior memory to even me. At this rate, He will have finished college and any other private courses by the end of one revolution (1 year in Equisgenera time).

Deoxy: Are you sure?

Neuron: I tested him on all his coursework and he aced every question. All in record times.

Deoxy: Fantastic. Thank you for reporting.

Deoxy then turned to his son and waved him toward the door. The two set off back to their room. Deoxy closed the door then gave his son a big hug.

Sanguine: You're proud of me?

Deoxy: Yes oh yes I am so proud of you! You are a better son than I ever thought I would have. You will be working with me soon son. Count on it!

Sanguine: Oh thank you daddy!

The two shared another hug.

Deoxy: Alright let me get us some food.

Deoxy pressed a button on the wall and he selected some food from the screen display. Some food came out of the wall dispenser and he gave one to his son.

Sanguine: Are these nourishment?

Deoxy: Yes. Just some simple nutrient bars. They will give you all the nourishment you will need.

Sanguine opened the package over it and took a bite.

Sanguine: It tastes very sweet and candy like.

Deoxy: They change flavor depending on your primary taste. For you, it must be for sweets but mine tastes like noodles and chicken.

Sanguine: I see. Thank you for the meal dad.

The two finished their meal and went to bed.

 _Meanwhile A group of scientists plotted,_

Pony 1: Are you sure we should do this?

Pony 2: Trust me. Deoxy is getting to…close to the subject. We can't have a soldier with weakness. Deoxy must be taken care of.

Pony 3: So how do we get to him?

Pony 2: Simple, we use his "son" as a lure. Once we get him we can erase the brat's memories of Deoxy or something. That fool will come to rescue his boy. His love for the subject has blinded him of the original goal for that thing.

(Maniacal laughter)


	4. Chapter 4: The Fall of Deoxy

Chapter 4

The fall of Deoxy

It was a beautiful morning in Deoxy's room. Deoxy woke to see his son still dozing. He gently nudged Sanguine.

Sanguine: (Yawn) Morning daddy.

Deoxy: Good morning Sanguine. I best take you to school.

So the two trotted down the hallway to Professor Neuron's office. The door opened and Neuron was standing in the room waiting.

Neuron: Welcome back Sanguine!

Sanguine: Thank you Professor Neuron.

Neuron: are you ready to begin?

Sanguine: Yes sir!

Deoxy smiled at his son and left for his office. Sanguine was ready to start.

Neuron: Let's begin with Equestrian History today.

Sanguine: I am more than prepared Professor!

Sanguine worked very hard. He remembered what he had already read about Equestria. Later that day, Sanguine was finished but Neuron offered to take him back to his father's office.

Sanguine: I don't know…I would rather wait for my father here.

Neuron: I have clearance. We will be fine Sanguine.

Sanguine: Okay…if you say so.

So the two left the room and walked down the hall. Halfway down the corridor, Sanguine felt something covering his mouth.

Professor Neuron has pinning the boy to the ground and covered his mouth and nose with cloth doused in Chloroform.

Sanguine fought and struggled. However, he eventually lost consciousness from the cloth. He woke up blind folded in a room. He felt rope tied around his back to the chair and his horn was covered with a cap so he couldn't use magic. Even if he knew it. He hadn't been trained yet.

Sanguine: Where am I? Professor Neuron what happened?

No one replied.

Sanguine: Neuron? Are you okay?

Then he heard hoof steps coming closer.

Sanguine: Professor? Is that you?

A modulated voice replied.

…: Welcome Sanguine. Are you comfortable?

Sanguine: Who are you?

…: That is not important. I have a question for you. Do you know where you came from?

Sanguine thought but couldn't remember how he got here.

…: You were a creation. In this very facility.

Sanguine: That not true. It can't be true!

…: Is it really such a stretch? You have been here your entire life that you can remember. What is stopping you from believing?

Sanguine said nothing.

A microphone was put in front of him.

…: That mic in front of you is linked to your dad's office speaker. If you want to call for help you can.

Sanguine moved his hoof onto the button.

Sanguine: Daddy? Daddy are you there?

Deoxy: Son? Where are you?! You weren't at Neuron's office!

Sanguine: I am being held against my will.

Deoxy: What? Where? Who is doing this?

The figure grabbed the mic and pressed the button.

…: He is in room 251. Come and get him if you think you can.

Deoxy: Who are you?

…: Come to the room and find out for yourself.

Then he broke the mic by throwing it on the ground.

Sanguine: He'll be here and you will be sorry!

…: oh I know he will come and I will win.

Time flew by. Then a loud bang erupted as the door hit the floor. Deoxy had kicked down the door. He saw his son.

Deoxy: Sanguine! Are you okay?!

…: Your son is fine.

A voice came from the shadows.

Deoxy: Show yourself!

…: If I must.

The figure stepped out to reveal Professor Ribose.

Ribose: Hello Deoxy.

Deoxy: Ribose! How dare you steal my son you bastard!

Ribose: He never was your son. He was made to be a weapon and you know it.

Sanguine: Daddy? How did I get here? Am I really a test tube creation?

Deoxy paused.

Deoxy: Yes son. I created you at first for vengeance, but you changed my mind. I loved you with all my heart.

Ribose: So he finally gets to know the truth. Now for the fun.

Deoxy: What are you babbling abou-

A sharp pain shot through Deoxy's body as a knife shot through his chest.

Deoxy: Agh…who did that?!

Ribose: Thank you Neuron.

Sanguine: N…Neuron?

Deoxy: I will not let you hurt my son.

Ribose kicked him into the ground. The blade loosening its grip inside Deoxy's lung.

Ribose: He…was…never…your son!

Ribose said as he hammered the knife deeper into Deoxy's spine with his foot.

Deoxy: Agh! Sanguine?

Sanguine: Yes father?

Deoxy: I…love…you.

Deoxy said with his dying breath as the last of his blood pooled on the ground.

Ribose: Finally, the bastard is dead!

Neuron: Now what?

Ribose: Eject his corpse into space. I am taking the boy to his "new chambers"

Ribose put the cloth to Sanguine's face as he passed out again. Sanguine woke up again in a cell. His eyes were no longer covered but his legs as well as his horn and wings were kept from moving.

Sanguine: Dad…I can't believe he's gone.

Ribose stepped in.

Ribose: He is gone and now you will stay here. You will be the stepping stone to the true grand soldier we wanted out of you.

Ribose stabbed a hole in Sanguine. Blood trickled into a container that Ribose was holding below the wound. He took the container and left Sanguine in his cell as he left to create his true superweapon.

Sanguine sat there crying as anger started to build inside him. This was not the end of Sanguine…


	5. Chapter 5: Veangence

Chapter 5

Vengeance

It had been many years since the death of Deoxy. Ribose and his colleagues were developing a new subject using Sanguine's blood. They had kept him locked up in his cell since he was a colt. He did what he could to work out as to be ready for his escape. Nucleus entered the dark room.

Nucleus: Well well, how goes the little failure?

Sanguine sat there with his head low and an angry expression on his lips.

Nucleus: Your replacement is developing much more slowly than you. However, unlike you, we will have full manipulation of this one.

Sanguine: You know something?

Nucleus: What is it?

Sanguine: Today is very important. It is my birthday.

Nucleus: Who cares?

Sanguine: I have given myself a very nice present. Would you like to see it?

Nucleus: If it will get you to shut up, then fine.

Nucleus looked into the cell. Then wham! A powerful kick hit him straight in the head.

Nucleus recovered seeing blood dripping from his head.

Nucleus: You little bastard! Who do you think-

Sanguine was standing outside the cage. The door of his cell was kicked out and lying on the ground.

Sanguine: My present is good isn't it? I am giving myself the vengeance I have wanted for many years.

Sanguine ripped off his horn cover and stabbed it into the chest of Nucleus.

Nucleus was gasping for air.

Sanguine: You get to be the first one to see my gift. However, I cannot let you spoil it for the others.

Sanguine pulled out the metal horn cap and stabbed it into him again and again.

Sanguine left towards the door and turned to the corpse of Nucleus.

Sanguine: Happy birthday to me.

Then Sanguine walked into the hall. Kicking off his leg guards and ripped off the wing caps.

Sanguine continued down the hall for a while till he saw two guards. They turned and charged at Sanguine. Sanguine took his old wing caps and charged. He stabbed the two caps into the guards. The two fell to the ground with caps in their chest cavities.

Sanguine: Happy birthday to me.

Sanguine sang once again. As he stomped on the corpses of the guards. Then he continued his way onto through the labs. He finally came across his first target. It was the office of Professor Neuron.

Neuron heard a bang coming from the door.

Neuron: What is going on?

The doors ripped. Letting Sanguine in.

Sanguine: Missed me Neuron?

Neuron: S…Sanguine?

Sanguine: That's right. Now is the day you pay for your treachery to my father!

Neuron: I…I am sorry!

Sanguine bucked him into the wall. Blood trailing the wall down to where Neuron was left. Blood dripping from his mouth.

Neuron: W…why? Why Sanguine?

Sanguine: Why he says. You helped kill my father!

Then Sanguine kicked Neuron's chest and lungs into paste.

Sanguine: Now next on my list. Ribose and his bucking lab as well as my "replacement".

Sanguine continued wandering through the lab leaving a trail of dead along the way. After an hour of bloody destruction, he finally came across the lab where he was born. He banged down the door. Ribose recoiled in shock.

Ribose: You? How are you still alive?!

Sanguine: I am here to avenge my father! Professor Deoxy!

Ribose: You…you pathetic failure! You should have died years ago. Now I can erase you! You pathetic mistake of a lab rat!

Sanguine turned to the chamber. He walked closer to it.

Ribose: Don't come near that!

Sanguine: This must be my replacement I have heard so much about. Well now I can take out the both of you in the same location.

Ribose stepped in front of the chamber trying to shield his creation.

Ribose: No! I won't let you kill him!

Sanguine: You have no choice Ribose.

Sanguine used his font hoof to punch Ribose. He went through the glass chamber and landed on the other side of the room. Ribose was stabbed with glass and covered in other scratches. The replacement was on the ground behind him but Sanguine could not see this.

Sanguine: This will be the best day for me. My father and I win!

Sanguine then broke Ribose's lower hooves.

Ribose shrieked in agony.

Sanguine: I am going to make sure you stay alive for as long as I want to you to suffer.

Sanguine then broke his front hooves. Followed by another shriek from Ribose.

Sanguine: Now you can die. You worm!

He broke the ribs of Ribose then finally kicked in his skull. Ribose was a shell of broken bones as his blood pooled around his corpse.

Sanguine: Looks like I took him out and that replacement. Now where to go now?

Sanguine left the room after shattering everything. Fires were now erupting across the facility from his bloody rage. He found the pod room and ejected into space. The remains of the facility exploded into scrap metal.

Sanguine plotted a course then collapsed from sheer exhaustion, hunger and thirst. However, a small spec flew through space. Little did Sanguine know, this spec would come back to haunt him…

End of Saga…


	6. Epilogue: The Doctor Encounter

Following Doctor Whooves

It was a beautiful day on Equestria. The Doctor was walking along with Ditzy.

Ditzy: Doctor?

Doctor: What is it?

Ditzy pointed to a bluish glow in the sky.

Doctor: That must be a shooting star.

Ditzy: It's coming this way!

The burning ball flew over them and left a large explosive crater not too far away.

Doctor: We best check that out.

Ditzy: R…right.

The two trotted to a large crater and a pod inside it.

The Doctor trotted down to the pod. He scanned it all over.

Doctor: Ditzy! Come down here it is safe!

Ditzy flew down into the crater. She walked up to the pod and it opened.

Ditzy: Eek!

A pony stepped out and looked at the duo.

Sanguine: Is this Equestria?

He then fell to the ground.

Doctor: it is okay. He is just exhausted after all he fell from the sky and survived. I am going to check his thoughts.

The doctor put his head to Sanguine's and saw all the things Sanguine had. The death, the destruction and all the suffering Sanguine had gone through flashed through the Doctor's mind.

Doctor: This stallion… he has suffered so much in so little time. I am taking him with us.

The two carried Sanguine to the TARDIS. The Doctor fiddled with controls and the TARDIs took off. They landed many years in the past. Doctor and Ditzy carried him outside and set him down.

Ditzy: Doctor why did we bring him back in time?

Doctor: This is the time of the two sisters. This is the best place I think he can receive the help he needs. However, we cannot allow him to carry these memories.

The Doctor put his hoof on Sanguine's head and within a few seconds, all the memories of the facility, Deoxy and all his pain were locked away in his mind.

Doctor: He will be able to unlock those memories. Once the time is right.

Ditzy: I still feel bad about leaving him here.

Doctor: Trust me Ditzy. I just feel like he will be important to this timeline. Anyway, we must be off.

The two stepped back into the TARDIS and the device whirred to life. Disappearing into nothing.

Ditzy: Doctor? Will we ever see him again?

The Doctor was silent for a moment.

Doctor: I believe we will Ditzy. One day we will see him again.

The End…


End file.
